The Missing Pieces
by Aphina
Summary: A series of Oneshots from 'Complicated' Chapters, excerpts and pieces that were scrapped or forgotten.
1. Chapter 1: The Gravity Of Love

One Shot 1: The Gravity of Love

_The experience of survival is the key  
>To the gravity of love.<em>

_Enigma – Gravity Of Love_

It was raining when Don stood outside the apartment building. His collar was turned up against the droplets of water that poured down from the black, heavy clouds above. It had been raining every day since he had left. His love for her was pouring out from his shattered heart like a facet. There were so many words he wanted to say to Grace, to his unborn daughter residing inside of her.

Instead all he could do was focus on the light gleaming from the closed window of their apartment as the rain pattered across the glass. He could see Grace's pregnant form lingering in the window of their living room, She was holding up a yellow, baby grow sizing it up against her swollen stomach.

Five months pregnant.

Don wondered if she could feel the baby moving around inside her. If their baby had started to kick, if the cravings had started.

Don shoved his hands even deeper into the pockets of his leather jacket as he buried his face into the blue and green chequered scarf. The scent of Grace's smoky perfume clung to soft material as he inhaled deeply. He missed her so badly. His heart was physically aching at the sensation that was filling him up from the inside.

God he was so lost at the moment, so god damn lonely without her. He shivered against the cold, icy breeze that was blitzing through the air. He should be up there with her, holding her, loving her.

Don turned his head away staring down the empty street as he gnawed her lower lip in indecision. It would be so easy just to climb those stairs and slip into the apartment taking his rightful place by her side but he couldn't.

Leaving had been horrendous act on his part, it had torn Don up in ways he couldn't being himself to admit. His heart was breaking into thousands of pieces as he stood here every night watching that window. Sometimes he saw Grace and others he simply watched over her and their baby while they slept, remembering the nights he'd spent with her curled up against his side.

Don exhaled deeply before turning his back upon the place he had once called home.

Leaving was the price of what Maplin had done to him.

Walking away was the price of his salvation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Welcome to what will hopefully become the first of many one shots from Complicated. I always imagined this scene to have made an appearance sometime after Don left and before him and Grace had that fight in the break room over her priories.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: Soulsister

Oneshot Two: Soul Sister

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
>The way you move ain't fair you know<br>Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Train – Soul Sister_

The baby was dancing inside her, at least that's what it felt like whenever Grace put on her Ipod. It seemed to enjoy listening to the band Train, whenever she put 'Soul Sister.' or any one of their other tracks the baby's movements would become more pronounced as it moved and wriggled. It fell still when she hit the pause button. So she pressed the play button again testing her new insight. The baby began to dance again.

"Your smiling." Adam stated as he began to beam at the expression on his friend's face.

Seeing Grace this happy was wonderful. He hadn't seen her smile like this for such a long time it seemed. Everything was right in her world and he was glad for that. Her happiness was important to him. They had been talking over the past few days, it appeared that Don and Grace were progressing nicely, he was glad for that. Don and him had been sharing information outside of their relationship.

Adam knew what the other man was going through, he had never had PTSD but he knew a thing or two overcoming depression and learning to cope with the consequences of abuse. Talking out those feelings openly seemed to help. With Adam there wsa no stigma attached to admitting what he was going through. He was happy to see Don opening up. It meant that he was starting to heal.

"Feel this." Grace said clasping his hands and placing them upon her swollen stomach.

"Woah Grace." Adam said withdrawing, Grace captured his hands and placed them upon her belly once more.

"Just hold on a sec." Grace told him as she flicked on her Ipod.

The baby began to move in time to the music shuffling inside her happily to the beat.

"Is it dancing?" Adam exclaimed moving his hands along her stomach, following the movement.

Grace laughed out loud. The noise sending a contented feeling rushing through Adam as he surveyed her stomach in awe.

"Yea." she smiled. "I think it is."

"That's amazing." Adam said, shaking his head. "I knew they responded to music but I didn't think they danced."

"I know, it awesome right? My baby has such an cool taste in music and already it's a better dancer than I am." Grace smiled as she spoke.

"It got Flack's better qualities." he teased as he withdrew his hands from her stomach.

"I have something for you." Grace murmured, removing something from her back pocket and placed it in his scarred hand.

"Wow it actually looks like a baby as opposed to confectionery." Adam exclaimed as he studied the sonogram.

"That's your Goddaughter." Grace informed him.

Adam opened his mouth and then closed it again, a concerned frown furrowing across his brow before he put the echoes of her words together in his mind.

"The scan confirmed him its a girl. We're having a daughter." Grace told him excitedly.

"And you want me to be it's god father?" Adam exclaimed, his azure eyes wide with shock. "Grace that's a huge responsibility. I don't know anything about babies I mean besides the research I've been doing on the internet."

Grace clasped his hands in hers as she stared directly into his rugged features.

"Adam, would you protect this baby with you life?" she asked him outright.

"Of course, why do you think sometimes going to happen?" he asked studying her intently for clues.

"No." she said shaking her head placidly. "I just meant that's all I can ask for. You to protect this baby with your life if it ever comes down to it. I know you and I know that you will do anything to take care of this child."

"Are you sure?" Adam asked tentatively. "Is there someone else you guys would want?"

"You have to go toe to toe with Danny for custody if me, Don and both sets of parents are eliminated but I find that highly unlikely. Whatever happens you need to make sure this kid doesn't go to Jared or Sam." Grace told him seriously. "Because that would really end badly. People with addictive personalities do not make for good caregivers."

"Yea, I get that after the whole brownies incident." Adam sniggered at the memory.

"Yea let's not mention that again." Grace uttered, her cheeks flushing with humiliation.

"Hey, the fact you were trying to put your fingers through the cracks in my ceiling to get to the other universe was extremely entertaining." Adam mimicked her voice with a high pitched one of his own. "Adam, Adam! Why did Yoda have to die? He was so old and wise!' I swear you have never been as hilarious or annoying as you were dosed up on hash brownies."

"Teaches me not to eat the things Sam leaves left out on her work surface." Grace said raising her eyebrows and shaking her head.

"So a girl, how does Don feel about there being two of you?" Adam asked her, pointing his finger at Grace's pregnant belly.

"He's ecstatic. He's just glad it's healthy, there were no anomalies on the scan. I think he's accepted he's gonna be getting a few grey hairs from this kid." Grace submitted with a knowing smile.

"Hows he doing now?" Adam pondered.

"Better." Grace informed him, her lips pursed just that little bit tighter, the way they always did when they discussed Don's condition. "He seems happier, we've been talking about him moving back in."

"He is getting better" Adam assured her.

"I appreciate all the help. That's why we both agreed we want you to be one of the god fathers. You've stopped me making a lot of bad decisions in my time and I know you talked Don out of sending the divorce papers when things were really bad." Grace told him openly.

She couldn't express the gratitude she felt towards her friend for his hand in saving her marriage. Adam simply shrugged his shoulders as he dug his hands into the pockets of his lab coat.

"That's what friends are for."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, this was a beginnings of a chapter I could never find a place for in the story. I hope you enjoy it!<strong>_

_Ship: lol I could always see him doing that, just watching her through the window. I am very glad you enjoyed it, it was wonderful to write._

_Buster: It was a horrendous time in both of their lives and I am glad you enjoyed reading!_

_YABA: I thought I wanted to show abit more of Don esp because it was his burden to bear in a way. I never believed he could stay away completely. Thank you very much for reading!_


End file.
